


Tu mirada en el espejo

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no se me ocurre una sinopsis ahora, pero básicamente es ziam smut...ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu mirada en el espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Liam colgó la chaqueta de cuero que el moreno le había prestado esa noche en una de las sillas de aquella enorme habitación del hotel y como quién no quiere la cosa se miró en el espejo de pie, a pocos metros de la cama, y lo acomodó sutilmente.

Cuando se giró de nuevo, Zayn lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa pícara. Le puso a Liam las mejillas coloradas.

Un poco porque ese gesto significaba, “ _Sé lo que estás haciendo, pervertido_ ” y otro poco porque… Wow. Lucía  _bien_  esa noche.

El pelo sin ese estúpido jopo, desordenadamente sexy y casual, una barba breve y pujante haciéndolo lucir más masculino y los labios brillantes como si le estuvieran dando una señal. La remera gris apenas levantada, y una pista de pelos desde el ombligo señalando un camino que continuaba bajo el pantalón de jean.

 _“¿Qué miras?”_  preguntó, aunque debería haber dicho algo un poco más amable. En su defensa, al día de hoy le costaba comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias. Todavía después de todas esas noches juntas se ponía nervioso, reaccionaba de modo infantil, y luego se maldecía por dentro.

 _“Nada, nada”_  mintió Zayn, se acomodó un poco más en el centro de la cama, “ _Sólo a ti, que estás tan guapo”_  agregó mordiéndose los labios para ocultar la sonrisa.

Liam se acercó ante la invitación silenciosa, se trepó a la cama sudando ansiedad y deseo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran torpes, quizá por culpa de esos pocos tragos que había compartido esa noche en el lobby, mientras charlaban con el resto de la banda y Zayn le acariciaba los muslos a escondidas.

Quizá eran torpes porque Liam simplemente era así, porque era tímido y raro y nunca sabía cómo llevar las situaciones. Mucho menos sabía cómo llevar a Zayn, por sobre todas las cosas. Como mirarlo a los ojos sin que se note que lo estaba desnudando en su mente.

Pero aún esos movimientos torpes Zayn recibía generosamente, aunque el primer beso de la noche, entre ellos, era siempre repentino, un poco bruto, los labios del moreno se adecuaban, y su humedad era una especie de remedio para los nervios.

Y a Liam siempre le costaba trabajo sacarse la remera de una vez, y temía y maldecía por dentro porque no quería  _arruinarlo_ , quitarle al moreno la inspiración que tan escasas veces tenía de murmurarle al oído mil promesas que cumplía una noche en su habitación a escondidas del resto del mundo.

Zayn era tan impredecible y esporádico en su vida que cada vez que Liam lo tenía para él no sabía cómo actuar, qué podía hacer esa noche para conservarlo para siempre. Y aunque hacía mucho se había decidido por empezar a disfrutar de Zayn en vez de extrañarlo aun cuando lo tenía con él, esa torpeza, ese nerviosismo, no podía quitárselo.

Esa noche Liam no pudo sacarse la remera de un tirón tampoco, y a su mirada opaca y su ruego silencioso por disculpas vinieron las caricias de Zayn a sus costados, levantando la tela suavemente. El par de ojos oscuros se encontraron antes de que el brusco ventarrón de tela blanca se interpusiera entre ellas, y lo primero que sintió Liam después de las mangas al soltarse de sus brazos fue el beso húmedo y tibio de Zayn.

Y si sus ojos eran oscuros como una cueva su boca era húmeda e infinita como un abismo en el océano, y su lengua sabía amarga y deliciosa.

Liam conocía el sentimiento muy bien, el escalofrío que lo recorría con cada caricia de Zayn, el jugueteo casi insoportable de sus dedos y sus uñas que recorrían su piel apenas tocándolo, y conocía también la ansiedad y esos resoplidos desesperados que no podía controlar cuando las manos de Zayn se acercaban a su pantalón,  y sobretodo conocía de memoria la sonrisa divertida del moreno cuando finalmente sus manos llegaban a su paquete y lo acariciaban apenas bruscamente por encima del pantalón.

Conocía de memoria la escena, la había vivido decenas de veces, pero todavía ahora y aunque sabía que eso era precisamente lo que Zayn buscaba, y aunque se había jurado mil veces que la próxima vez no le daría el gusto, caía de vuelta en su red. Un cosquilleo eléctrico le nacía de la nuca hasta los pies y no lograba contenerse, y empujaba a Zayn sobre el colchón y le lamía  y besaba el cuerpo como si fuera un caramelo- primero la boca, la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello, y después de sacarle entre resoplidos la remera, le lamía también la clavícula, los pezones, el ombligo.

También él lo acarició encima del pantalón, sintió la carne dura latente y el beso que le daba ahora en el hombro se convirtió en un mordiscón, y Zayn gimió desesperado.

Y eso bastó para que Liam le diera, otra vez, todo lo que el moreno quería, y lo que siempre obtenía. Bastó ese gemido para que Liam lo diera vuelta y le besara también la nuca, y cuando Zayn se encorvó para desabrocharse el pantalón, le besó las vértebras que hacían montañitas en su espalda.

Se quitaron los pantalones con apuro, tanto que Zayn aún tenía los calzoncillos arremangados en el tobillo cuando Liam lo empujó a los pies de la cama. Tuvo tiempo entonces, mientras Liam buscaba el lubricante, de quitárselos, pero al mirar al frente vio el espejo, que apenas hacía unos minutos Liam había acomodado–que parecían eternos, como si de ese momento al de ahora hubiesen transcurrido mil universos paralelos.

Y cuando Liam volvió la mirada, se encontró con la mirada marrón, y la misma sonrisa pícara de siempre, y verse ahí, con las manos untadas en lubricante, y Zayn a su merced, de nuevo, se la puso más dura, si eso era posible.

Zayn tembló inconscientemente por el tacto frío de los dedos de Liam, y luego ronroneó un gemido cuando empezó a hacerse paso con el índice lentamente. No muy adentro, ni muy bruscamente.

Toda la desesperación y la ansiedad de la noche aún le latían en el cuerpo a Liam, todavía tenía ganas de embestirlo interminables veces, de aferrarse fuerte a él mientras lo hacía, de escucharlo gemir de placer; pero Zayn era también su ángel moreno y Liam nunca podía quitarse la sensación de que podría romperlo si no era delicado.

Y además ya suficiente tenía con la mirada de Zayn en el espejo, con sus labios entreabiertos, con su cuerpo que se contorneaba desesperado pidiéndole un poco más. Se inclinó y le besó el cuello, y cerró los ojos porque la mirada de Zayn en el reflejo del espejo era demasiado intensa en ese momento. 

Cuando respiró el aire caliente en su cuello sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Zayn debajo suyo y sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas en la frente y la oreja, y algo de la electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos fue mucho para él y apenas si pudo controlarse lo suficiente para no penetrarlo bruscamente, para hacerlo con ternura, mientras abrazaba a Zayn por el pecho y le besaba el cuello.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el moreno ya los había cerrado, y de su boca entreabierta salían gemidos con cada embestida. Liam miró el reflejo embobado, la lengua roja que apenas se podía ver detrás de sus dientes y la barba recién crecida. Lo tomó por el pecho y lo obligó a erguirse un poco, la posición no era tan cómoda pero ahora sí podía ver los tatuajes que conocía de memoria, y la forma en la que Zayn sacaba pecho y este se inflaba en un suspiro cuando Liam lo embestía profundamente, aferrándolo con fuerza.

Luego miró lo blanca que se ponía su piel cuando él lo apretaba con los dedos fuertemente, miró cada huella que dejaba en su vientre y sus caderas de tantos apretones y rasguñones, intentó memorizar el recorrido de la gota de sudor que nacía en su frente, hasta perderse en su cuello.

El único sonido en la habitación del hotel, además del de la cama rechinando, eran los gemidos murmurados de Zayn. A cada uno le seguía una embestida aún más fuerte, y los dedos de Liam se hundían fuertemente en su piel dejándole la piel blanca a Zayn y a sus propias yemas.

Después venían las frases sucias, pronunciadas entre dientes y gemidos y Zayn acariciaba a duras penas el cabello de Liam y le gruñía las insinuaciones más explícitas, y Liam sabía de memoria que eso sólo significaba que estaba llegando, a un paso de acabar; que esas palabras subidas de tono y el tironear de su cabello era solamente para ponerlo aún más, para hacerlo ir más fuerte y más rápido dentro suyo, para lograr lo que siempre obtenía de él.

Liam sabía que estaba siendo burdamente manipulado y aun así se dejaba llevar y él también juraba cosas al oído de Zayn que jamás le había dicho a ningún amante jamás, y le explicaba entre lametazos que su sudor sabía a mar y que nunca había probado algo más rico que su piel, ni visto algo más sensual que su mirada, ni sentido algo más justo que su culo.

Y entonces lo apretaba una vez más, por la cadera, hacia abajo, y con la última embestida acababa él y acababa Zayn, sincronizados como piezas de un mismo mecanismo, y enredados en un último escalofrío, las miradas de los dos volvieron a encontrarse en el espejo.

“ _Eres un pervertido_ ” le dijo Zayn,  _“¿Tanto te gusta verte follándome?_ ” Liam sólo hundió la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo tímidamente.

Zayn se desprendió de su cuerpo lentamente, y caminó graciosamente hasta el baño ganándose una brevísima risa por parte de Liam. Él se echó otra vez atrás en el colchón, amontonándose en un rincón de la cama con la esperanza de que esta vez sí Zayn volvería del baño, aunque él ya estuviera dormido, y se acostaría con él.


End file.
